masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Slam
Slam is a biotic power in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3's single-player mode. The power lifts a target and slams them to the ground inflicting damage. Like all powers that knock enemies off their feet, Slam instantly kills Husks. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 9.00 seconds (3.00 seconds for Shepard) **'Lift Duration': 0.90 seconds **'Slam Force': 400.00 newtons *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 9.00 seconds (3.00 seconds for Shepard) **'Lift Duration': 1.10 seconds **'Slam Force': 500.00 newtons *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 9.00 seconds (3.00 seconds for Shepard) **'Lift Duration': 1.30 seconds **'Slam Force': 600.00 newtons Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Heavy Slam *Miranda's slam force is prodigious and causes grievous bodily harm. **'Recharge Time': 9.00 seconds (3.00 seconds for Shepard) **'Lift Duration': 1.50 seconds **'Slam Force': 800.00 newtons Crippling Slam *Miranda forgoes brute force and instead slams the target on its most vulnerable points, incapacitating the opponent for some time after impact. **'Recharge Time': 9.00 seconds (3.00 seconds for Shepard) **'Lift Duration': 1.30 seconds **'Slam Force': 600.00 newtons **'Cripple Duration': 8.00 seconds Player Notes *Targets are instantly ragdolled and take double weapon damage until they start to get up. This also applies during the Cripple Duration. *If the target has already been hit with something like Pull, then Slam will be much more effective, to the point that the target will bounce when they impact with the ground. *Much like Pull, Singularity has an interesting effect with Slam. If the target is floating around the center of a Singularity, and Slam is applied, the target will not go upwards into the air; but instead slam into the ground almost immediately. This generally inflicts heavy damage on most unprotected enemies, which is usually enough to kill lesser enemies in one hit, even on Insanity. *When setting up biotic combinations, the squad should be out of view, so that the squad powers trigger instantly. Otherwise, the lift duration will usually be too short. *While in the Collector's Ship and Base, a well timed Slam can instantly kill a Collector riding on the mobile platforms to attack you. Simply hit them with Slam and the platform will move out from under them, precipitating them falling into the abyss below. The same applies to the Shadow Broker's base exterior, enemies hit with slam will appear to fly forcefully backwards from the combination of the ship's movement and the storm. *Because Shepard's Slam recharges extremely fast, it is effective against large amounts of husks. It is also effective against large groups of enemies, allowing you to cripple them while you squadmates attack the disabled opponents. *Slam hits the target instantly, regardless of range, and does not "fly out" to the target as Throw or some other biotic powers do. *Due to the short cooldown of Slam, Pull, and even Throw, and its instant effect, it is very possible that Shepard can hit a target without assistance with Slam even after Pull or Throw. *During Legion's loyalty mission, the low gravity means Slammed enemies almost invariably bounce. Thus, as well as causing major damage, Slam will render the enemies helpless and easily picked-off. *Cryo ammunition and Slam are a particularly visceral combination, as frozen enemies will often shatter upon impact with the ground. *During missions/assignments with low-gravity exteriors, like Lair of the Shadow Broker and Arrival, the use of Slam can instantly kill enemies by elevating them high enough to be caught by the slipstream and thus ejecting them from the battlefield. *Slam can be detonated by Warp if it lands during the lift duration. The small size of this window requires use of squad powers to exploit, however. Availability *Shepard via Advanced Training *Miranda Lawson (Loyalty Power) Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Slam Deal massive damage with a biotic body slam. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec *'Force:' 900 N Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.20 sec *'Force:' 900 N Rank 3: Force Increase force by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.20 sec *'Force:' 1170 N Rank 4: Force/Radius Force Increase force by 40%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.20 sec *'Force:' 1530 N Radius Increase impact radius by 2 meters. Rank 5: Detonate/Force Detonate Increase damage and force of biotic detonation by 50%. Force Increase force by 50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.20 sec *'Force:' 1980 N (Force), 1620 N (Radius) Rank 6: Stun/Recharge Speed Stun Incapacitate a slammed target for 5 seconds. Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 2.29 sec *'Force:' 1530 N (Force), 1170 N (Radius) Detonate, 1980 N (Force), 1620 N (Radius) Force Player Notes *When Slam is used as a finisher to detonate biotic effects, the explosion occurs at the height of lift. This generally limits the biotic detonation effectiveness to other lifted enemies in the vicinity affected by the similar lifting effects produced by Singularity or Lift Grenade. *Slam used on a frozen target has less lift, and therefore less damage. Availability *'Single-player:' Javik, Commander Shepard (Bonus Power) *'Multiplayer:' N/A Category:Powers Category:Biotics Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3